Early Morning
by Thranduil's Bossy Elk
Summary: When it's cold out, Dean sometimes wakes up with the old break in his leg hurting. Sam knows how to help with that. Heck yes he does Set post-S7 but pre-MOL Bunker. Fluffy wincest.


Early Morning

Dean let his eyes open slowly. The gray, early morning sunlight filtered through their motel curtains and he blinked quickly against the relative brightness. A still silence filled the room, and Dean could see dust motes swirling in the weak sunlight. On the other bed, Sam was still asleep.

Rubbing his eyes, he stretched out and shivered slightly when he realized he'd fallen asleep on top of the covers again. It had been his habit for so many years that he saw little point in changing now.

Dean winced as the old break in his leg stiffened slightly. It rarely bothered him, and was healed just fine, but every now and then on a cold morning the leg that Edgar the Leviathan had broken just twinged a bit. He massaged the knee and thigh with one hand, waiting for the stiffness to leave. The coldness of the room wasn't helping, nor the fact that he had slept in only shirt and boxers on top of the sheets all night.

Feeling the soreness in his leg made Dean think back on the Leviathans, and with remembering them came remembering Bobby. He knew Bobby was at peace now, but the remembering was still hard.

The mattress sunk down next to him suddenly, and Dean jumped slightly. Sam was looming over him, looking concerned in that way that only Sam could manage. Dean hadn't even heard him get out of bed, he'd been so lost in thought.

"Y'alright, Dean?" he asked.

Dean grunted and turned away slightly.

"Yeah, m'fine. The 'ol leg hurts a little that's all."

Sam grinned.

"Gettin' old, huh?"

Dean shot him a dirty look but still laughed.

Sam looked over to where Dean was still rubbing his leg.

"That where Edgar broke your leg?" he asked.

"Yeah." Dean replied, stretching it out again.

Sam smiled.

"You know, you were so lazy when that thing was healing up I was almost embarrassed for you."

Dean nodded approvingly at the memory and shot Sam a satisfied look.

"Well, I was just peachy so who's embarrassed now, huh?"

Sam laughed, settling in more comfortably on the bed.

"M'gonna take a shower." Dean said, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed facing the window. He stood, testing his leg.

Dean winced a little, and at that small motion Sam immediately reached across the narrow bed and pulled Dean back onto the mattress.

"Hey, c'mere." he said.

"Let go, Sammy, I'm not an invalid!"

Sam wrapped his long arms around Dean's stomach and pulled him in against his chest, laying them both down on their sides. Dean wriggled a little, making a token effort to not to be accused of chick-flick-ness, but Sam wouldn't let go and soon he settled back into Sam's arms.

"Hey, lemme see that." Sam murmured into his ear. Dean still felt butterflies in his stomach when Sam's breath ruffled the hair by his ear, even now. He took Sam's hand and placed it on top of the leg that hurt. Sam began rubbing in slow, deep circles. The feeling of someone else's touch besides his own made Dean's early morning body feel flushed and good. Sam was warm, and the beating of his heart was calming.

Sam's hand starting traveling up, rubbing at Dean's upper thigh now. Dean bit his lip, definitely not complaining. His cock, already awake, was getting slowly and deeply hard. The kind of languid hardness that felt so good coming on, and he could feel every second of it. Behind him, Sam's own length was pressing more and more against Dean's ass. He pressed his boxer-clad hips a little more tightly against Dean's and the pressure increased wonderfully.

"Feeling any better?" Sam rumbled against Dean's back.

Dean tried not to smile but smiled anyways.

"Yeah, s'good Sammy."

Sam slipped his hand inside Dean's boxers and wrapped his hand around Dean's cock. He could feel the wet slipperiness of pre-come against the material and rubbed his thumb in it. Dean arched back hard against Sam, making sure he could feel all of Sam's impressive length against his bottom. Sam began stroking him, pumping slow and deep and feeling every inch of Dean's cock slide against his fingers. The warm smell of sex was in both their nostrils, drifting between them and making Dean let out a little moan as Sam began moving faster. Sam threw his right leg over Dean's so that his cock could press right between Dean's legs. The feeling of that rock-hard head pushed against his inner thighs made Dean thrust into Sam's hand, forgetting everything around him except his brother, tight behind him and warm and perfect.

Warmth pooled in Dean's lower abdomen as Sam pumped him harder and harder, and with a deep exhale of "_S'mmy_" he came into Sam's hand, creaming his boxers and shuddering to his very core.

Sam kept his hand there for another minute, stroking him and breathing into Dean's neck. Dean pressed himself back against Sam as hard as he could, never wanting to stop feeling this. He watched the dust motes keep swirling, the sun was up higher now and the light was less gray. He wrapped his arms on top of Sam's and drifted off to the rhythm of his brother's breathing, the stiffness in his leg forgotten.


End file.
